


i'm really ironically pissed off right now

by summer_rising



Series: ichor flows free amongst the iron [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, No Respawn AU, anywho, feral rat child thinks about how wack his friends are, more at 7, thats the name of this oneshot in my google docs, this is tommy going "hmm my friends r weird. but thats okay", tommy commits arson and screams curses he is very feral, yeah i dont have many tags shdfhjsdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_rising/pseuds/summer_rising
Summary: Tommy’s world was weird, and so was he, so he didn’t mind his friend’s oddities. That was just how they were. Freaky, sure, but still his friends. (And not.)//Tommy knows quite a lot of gods. Tommy does not know he knows quite a lot of gods. He thinks they're just weird. That's okay.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: ichor flows free amongst the iron [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960261
Comments: 21
Kudos: 684





	i'm really ironically pissed off right now

**Author's Note:**

> i need to SLOW DOWN im gonna run out of ideas before the week is over at this rate. this is the most I've ever written in such a short amount of time and its about block men. @ god why do u do this to me
> 
> i just wanna say?? yall here in the mcyt fanbase are so nice??? like in my usual fandoms, i can expect 800 reads in about three months, but yall did that in 3 days???? HUH???  
> jokes aside im super grateful u guys are so nice and leave such nice comments,, i would die for u. ily no romo
> 
> lmao the only warning i have for this is canon-typical swearing. its tommy and he likes his ~spicy sentence enhancers~.
> 
> ALSO I AM. SO SORRY THAT THERE ISNT ANOTHER ACTUAL INTERACTION ONE LIKE THE DREAM AND TECHNO ONE. I JUST HAVE A LOT OF THOUGHTS AND I LIKE WRITING THEM DOWN SOB. i will try and write an actually story-based one next time!! aaa!!

Tommy’s friends were a little weird, in his opinion.

He didn’t have much room to judge, of course, but he still thought they were off. Some of them, at least. Tubbo was alright, he seemed normal enough, even if his personality switches were off-putting sometimes. Niki was good, she was nice to people and she hadn’t ever yelled at him for doing something wrong, so he liked her well enough.

Some of his friends, though? Techno and Wilbur? They were weird in a different way from Tubbo’s “Big Law” and “Big Crime” and Niki’s unending kindness. 

Techno wouldn’t always be there. Sometimes it was that he would disappear for days on end doing God-knows-what, coming back dirtied and covered in gold. Tommy brushed it off as him having Nether expeditions for some alone time. That was fine by him, he didn’t really like the constant smoke and heat anyways. Sometimes it was that Techno would fade out of conversations. He would stop responding to questions, would just stand perfectly still and stare at the wall or the floor with a dazed, distant look in his eyes. That was fine too. Wilbur would just usher Tommy off into another room and tell him that Techno always did that. Wilbur knew him for longer, so he trusted him on that. It was fine.

Wilbur was there a little too much. He would hover over Tommy when he was working, watching what he was doing and correcting him if it was wrong. It was a bit stifling, but that was fine too. Sometimes it would be useful, like teaching him a better way to hold his pickaxe so he could chip away at the mines faster or how to purify water with the tiny stream that dribbled into their ravine home. Sometimes it would just be annoying, like telling him to be more careful or trying to convince him out of practicing his water bucket saves. Like that’d ever happen. He would get better at it, he just needed a little more practice and he would be able to stop rolling his ankles when he landed. He was almost there, really, promise!

Then there were some people he knew that might’ve been his friends once a lifetime ago. They were weird too.

There was Fundy, which was explanation enough. He was Wilbur’s biological son, he could tell that much- Their eyes were the same color, Fundy’s fur had the same waves as Wilbur near the top of his head and his cheeks and his tail, they had the same laugh, they would both move their hands around when they got excited and they would clap to get attention when it got too loud. But Fundy was a bipedal fox while Wilbur was a man. Neither ever elaborated on how that had happened, though Wilbur had gotten very drunk during the Revolution at one point and slurred out something about salmon and river deities, whatever the hell that meant.

There was Quackity, who always knew way too fucking much for a man with so little care about everything. He had this look in his eyes sometimes when Tommy would start rambling about something cool Wilbur had done. Once, he got that same look when Tommy had told him about Tubbo somehow still keeping a flower Tommy had given him alive even though it had been three months since it had been plucked. He was far too nonchalant for a man directly responsible for getting Sch- ...the current president into office, far too calm for a man who was right in the middle of a political disaster. He was almost unnerving, but Tommy didn’t get nervous around him, so he didn’t think that was the right word. He was just… off.

There was a man named Bad that Tommy barely knew. He didn’t have many thoughts on him because they hadn’t talked much, but the few times that they had were very weird. He liked to swat Tommy on the arm (light as a fucking feather, the smacks were) any time he swore within five feet of him. He also liked to replace his own swears with the word muffin. Tommy couldn’t even remember the last time he ate a muffin. Why that man liked them so much, Tommy didn’t know, but he was pretty sure the last time he had eaten one was when Wilbur had forced him into the nicest uniform they had on hand and sent him off to Bad while he, Eret, and Fundy went to another negotiation meeting with the Dream SMP leaders.

There were also a few people who Tommy knew and kind of hated and didn’t really like that were weird as well.

There was Dream. Dream was definitely unnerving. It made Quackity’s weirdness seem muted compared to Dream. He knew everything. He could do anything. Tommy once lost a diamond daring him to drink a potion he had found in the bottom of a chest that was so murky and dirty they had no way to tell what it was. Dream had uncorked the bottle, winked at him, chugged the entire thing in three gulps, and promptly started floating an inch off the ground. Potion of levitation, he had said with a little wheeze. He then dropped to the ground, stumbled a bit to the left, and puked his guts out right into Tommy’s bushes. Bastard.

There was Eret, who was… Freaky. He seemed pretty normal when Tommy thought he had known him, back when he trusted Eret with his safety, if a little weird in his research. He was obsessed with ancient religions. If he wasn’t planning strategy with Wilbur, he was curled up in a rickety little wooden bench near the westward wall, reading some book on old gods and jungle temples and desert rituals and old civilizations that had long since disappeared. Then he had pulled of his glasses in that damn room and started right at Tommy with infinitely white eyes and pressed that fucking button and ruined everything. Tommy didn’t like to think about Eret very much. 

There was Schlatt. Schlatt was a beast in multiple senses of the word. He had horns curling from his head, floppy ears right underneath the base of the horns, rectangular pupils surrounded by blinding gold, flashes of white fur that would show under black slacks when he walked, hooved feet that would clop when he paced the podium stage- Tommy liked to joke about him having a supervillain backstory and getting into a potion accident back before everything went to hell. Now he didn’t joke about it. Something had to have happened to the bastard to make him do this. Maybe he was ashamed of being a furry and was taking it out on all of them or something. Talking about Schlatt like this helped to forget about the ache in Tommy’s knee that wouldn’t ever go away from where he had been shot running away.

Tommy knew some weird people, but it was fine. Their world was weird. There were undead men stumbling about the surface after nightfall, giant spiders that could tear a man apart in only a few moments, four-legged pillars of gunpowder that would scream and blow things apart, gangly beasts that would steal things from people’s homes and would break down if looked in the eyes, workers made out of iron and covered in rust and vines, silent flying monsters that would swoop down and pluck children off the ground only to drop them back down and converge on their broken bodies. Tommy had gone to other worlds, where there was nothing but heat and smoke and death, filled with pig-like things that would eye your gold and revolt in disgust if you weren’t wearing any, long-legged chirping things that would grant you passage over the pits of lava if you fed them a few mushrooms, beats of swirling fire and smoke that would spit magma at you if you got too close; other worlds where there was so much nothingness it was suffocating, filled with no life except for large fields of sprawling plants that would shoot you in different directions if you tried to hurt it, clunky little things that liked to hide in boxes and shoot you up into the nothingness if you got too close, fleets of floating ships tethered by something the human eye couldn’t see, and myths of an ancient dragon that guarded the center of the world and spit poison and had killed all the men who had ever approached.

Tommy’s world was weird, and so was he, so he didn’t mind his friend’s oddities. That was just how they were. Freaky, sure, but still his friends. (And not.)


End file.
